


Play With Fire

by Katsuojima



Category: Detroit: Become Human
Genre: Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, Gunplay, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuojima/pseuds/Katsuojima
Summary: 没有剧情，一发完的盖九百





	Play With Fire

在RK900到来底特律警局后的三个月内，所有警员都不得不忍受来自盖文探员的无差别投射的怒火，就连一贯对同事的态度漠不关心的安德森副队长见到这份场景最终也抑制不住眼球上翻。就在警员们已经开始打赌在局长撤走盖文的新搭档前他不会消停时，所有人都惊讶地发现今天一整个上午盖文都没有掀翻他的桌子一次。

盖文瞄了一眼传来窃窃私语的茶水间，他知道其他人在谈论什么，但他并不在乎。这样想着，盖文重新把目光放回手机屏幕。  
”上次案子的报告我写完了，请在最后签字。“另一块电子屏挤进了盖文的视线。  
盖文挑眉，那个塑料混蛋还是一如既往的冰冷表情，甚至连视线都没有对准盖文。两人僵持了一秒，结果以盖文接过了电子屏告终。  
“下次不经过我允许不要主动替我完成工作。”他署上自己的姓名，然后忍不住身体后仰打了个哈欠，靠在椅背盯着天花板以避开与900的眼神接触。  
“我知道了。”RK900伸手拿回屏幕，然后回到了他的座位。  
待900从自己的视线离开后，盖文才放正身体回到办公桌。他唤醒电脑，装作是在工作的样子来回翻阅几个案子的资料。  
自己或许确实接纳了它，盖文心想。他悄悄瞥了一眼在一旁敲击着键盘的900，然后又检查了一下现在的时间。离下班还有四个小时，盖文咂嘴，在警局无所事事地坐着对于他有如某种酷刑。  
因为自己发现了这条警犬更好的用处

* * *

 

自900下班后坐进盖文车里，到第二天他走进警局前，他的屁股没有一刻是干的。  
盖文假装漫不经心地把跳蛋的开关推到最大，然后转头去查看副驾驶上他的搭档。出乎他意料的是，900仍是正襟危坐，发丝和领口都是模范仿生人的样子，连呼吸都没有乱一下。  
该死，这塑料警犬越是镇定，盖文就越想把他搞到失控。  
“塑料狗，你的感官系统开了吗“  
900没有说话，但盖文逐渐感受到身旁人的细微变化。900的指关节用力到发白，额头也变得潮湿，脸颊上不再是没有血色的苍白。  
这混账表面上是对自己毕恭毕敬的样子，实际上还是想着法子偷懒。盖文舔了舔嘴角，设想着回家了该如何惩罚他。他低头看了一眼自己的裤子，该死，他的老二硬到要顶破裤子。  
这时，他听到了身旁传来的牛仔裤摩擦的声音，900正试图调整他的坐姿。  
“不许动，就保持那样。“盖文命令道，900望了他一眼，随后别过头去停止了小动作。  
车内的温度似乎在升高，被堵在车流中的每分每秒对于盖文是那么难熬。  
下次应该让900坐在自己腿上开车，让他自己动。900完全坐下时盖文的阴茎兴许能碰到他的前列腺，900会抬起他的婊子屁股寻欢，但他又会立刻吃进去，因为小狗狗离不开自己的大肉棒。盖文笑了，只有这样才能让驾驶不那么乏味。他认真地思考起这件事的可行性：这应该并不违法，不然被抓住了他在警局里就没法混了。  
然后他的思绪被身边人的闷哼声打断。900的手指扒着车门扶手，张开嘴大口呼吸着，像一条真正的狗那样。  
“来自下身的干扰，正在影响我的处理器速度。建议尽快将其排除，否则可能有其他遗留后果。”  
“干你娘的，刚才偷懒的时候一声不吭现在不想要了才跟我报告？”  
900的额角闪烁了一下黄圈，他花了几秒钟组织出语言：“盖文探员，我答应你的种种工作之外的要求只是为了我们工作时的配合默契度。根据我的观察，你在与我性交后，工作中使用侮辱性语言和暴力威胁的频率下降了37%.”  
“够了！”盖文一声大吼，然后车内又回归了平静，只有跳蛋工作的嗡嗡声。  
900望了望盖文，盖文猜想他也许在通过扫描分析自己的面部表情。  
“我会遵循你下达的所有指令。”  
这条狗永远抓不住重点。

“到家了警犬。”盖文熄火，打开车门，然后发现900仍坐在自己的座位上没有动弹。  
“怎么，连你家都不认识了吗？”  
“我不知道是否该在我找到解决方案前向你报告。”  
盖文皱起眉头：“在你给我闯下更大的祸前赶快给我说出来。”  
900侧过头，盯着盖文：“我打湿了你的副驾驶座椅。”  
盖文觉得自己的心脏跳过了一拍。它怎么能这么坦然地用汇报公事的语气说出这句话？！  
盖文也曾暗自挑剔过自家狗狗连在被自己操得爽到射的时候也不会说情话，但它竟然能如此直白地承认自己发骚到淫水直流，完全超出了他的预料。盖文情不自禁地思考起自己该如何调整策略把警犬训练到自己满意的程度。  
“我会擦干它的。”见盖文没有反应，900立刻补充道。  
盖文径直走下车，打开副驾驶的车门，把900拽出车，两个人踉跄地走向家门。  
“请再给我一点时间，我会把座椅处理干净的。”  
“别废话了，”说着盖文把900推进沙发，然后他立刻解开了束缚自己阴茎的裤子，“在这里好好表现。”  
900的LED灯转了两圈：“请下达更明确的指示。”  
“让我爽”  
“明白”

在900脱下自己湿得不成样子的内裤后，盖文只来得及关闭跳蛋的电源，就立刻把自己就着跳蛋线捅了进去。已经被完全润滑过的甬道让盖文能毫无阻碍地捅到最深处，900也顺从地掰开臀瓣露出红色的仿真肠道好让盖文清楚地看到他的阴茎是如何宣示主权的，与平日冷冰冰的态度截然相反。盖文心想真应该用袭警的罪名把它永远铐在自己的床头，一日三餐用精液浇灌它。  
警犬的肠道已经完全熟悉了小盖文，随着他的来回抽插调整着，给盖文更上一层的刺激。盖文把手伸向了900的阴茎，这时他才发现900已经在车上射过好几回了，前液精液混着淫水把盖文的手弄得一团糟。  
“乖狗狗。”说着，盖文把几根手指伸进900的嘴里搅动着，满意地听到对方一边不情愿地发出破碎的呜鸣一边把他的手指舔得干干净净。  
盖文把背对自己的900的脸拉向自己，900的眼睛里有了水汽，因为无法合上嘴模拟唾液沾湿了他的半张脸。900罕见地一脸迷糊，黄圈持续闪烁着，无法判断出该做什么，只知道用屁股讨好自己的上司。  
盖文抽出手指，下一秒钟它们落在了900的屁股上，留下一个清晰的掌印。盖文惊讶现在的科技精湛到连手印都能模拟的地步，然后他发现900的身体一惊，不由得又咬紧了些。  
盖文对900的反应很满意，于是动作更加放肆了起来。他弯下身用嘴咬住900的乳头，用牙齿慢慢撕摩。  
“请停下，我，我有，我的主板可能被电流灼伤了。”  
坏心眼的盖文当然不会听从900的求情，他的另一只手重新覆盖在900的阴茎上，用指甲掐住龟头，然后他如愿以偿地听到了900的尖叫和啜泣。盖文一时间也在警犬蛊惑下失了神，射在它体内。  
看着溢出的精液抵达到地毯上，盖文想到自己之前的计划，眼珠一转，动起了歪脑筋。

盖文曾经怀疑过，CL是否为这条听话的小狗安上了自我保护机制。在以往的任务里，它完全是一副不怕死的样子。就连在床上，盖文笑了，也是毫无怨言地满足主人的各项苛求。  
盖文从900的身体里退出去，摸到了自己扔在茶几上的手枪，递给了900.  
“自慰给我看”  
900接过手枪，翻来覆去打量着它。手枪并不长，比男人的分身略粗一些，但不规则的部分让900不知如何处理。  
“别磨叽，”盖文踢了900的小腿，“让你放进去就放进去，你不是说你是升级的型号什么都能做吗？”  
900没有反驳，它用手摸上了枪管，然后选择躺在沙发上张开双腿把枪口放进了自己的后穴。  
枪管并不难进去，盖文有点后悔自己的选择，这对于每日都在拿生命冒险的900而言并不是什么威胁。不久之后，900便能像用假阴茎自慰一般毫无羞耻感地让枪管出入于体内。  
该死，这塑料货总能把他的性幻想搞砸。  
盖文好不容易被900的身体压抑下去的怒火又涨了回来，他直接从900手下夺回手枪，顺势把他压在沙发上。盖文拿着手枪，转着角度抽插，之前没有被取出的跳蛋被顶到了更深处，他甚至把扳机也埋了进去。  
900精贵的机体内部显然没有受过这样的折磨，枪支粗糙的质地毫不留情地摩擦翻弄着900的穴肉，让它不得不随着枪管的进出大口喘息。被压在沙发上的900回过头来，可怜巴巴地望着盖文，沾着浅蓝色唾液的嘴一张一合，却没有蹦出一个词。  
这副模样激起了盖文凌虐的冲动。他俯下身对着900的耳朵吹气：“下次去执行任务的时候，也让嫌疑人看看你含着枪的小嘴好吗？“  
“我不会去做与任务无关的事。”  
显然仿生人没有羞耻心，盖文只能从另一面刺激。  
“如果我现在对着你的塑料屁股扣下扳机呢？”  
黄灯闪烁成红灯，几秒之后又恢复了原样。“不，你不会那么做的，你对你的搭档在性爱过程中开枪的可能性只有8%”  
盖文抽出手枪。黑色枪管上包裹着泛白的粘液，还有几根没有扯断的银丝连着900的穴口，反射出淫荡的微光。  
“还是有8%的可能不是吗？”盖文看着900的LED灯逐渐变红。  
“我能看一看那把枪吗，我需要更多数据做出判断。”  
“你忘了？”盖文避开900挣扎着想要接触到枪的手，再次把枪插回去，“警犬没有对主人议价的权利。”  
900咬着嘴唇，迟迟没有说话，任由盖文的枪继续在它的体内肆虐。  
“还是不愿意屈服吗？”盖文自言自语道，他的手指再次抚上扳机，“我倒数三声。”  
“三”900的手指紧握着沙发垫。  
“二”它回过头来，盖文看见了900脸上的泪痕，额角的红圈转得飞快。  
“一”盖文牢牢盯着900的眼睛，他在这台永远板着脸、对别人开枪的时候眼睛都不眨一下的机器的脸上里第一次读出了恐惧，盖文没有握枪的另一只手在沙发的一角摸索。  
“我，求求你，”900挣脱了盖文的禁锢，转过身体抱住他，“不要，别这么做，我不想被关闭。”然后盖文按下了那个开关。  
900被瞬间的震动吓坏了，它的双腿缠上盖文的身体，把头埋进对方的胸口。  
盖文并没有开枪，他只是打开了跳蛋的震动。  
900似乎用了几分钟才分析出发生了什么，它抬起头，盖文的脸上没有往日里幸灾乐祸的表情，他显然也被900的反应吓坏了。  
“我不会让你死的，”盖文的手抚摸上900的头，“我不会让你早于我离去的。“  
下一个瞬间，盖文抽出配枪，把自己的枪插了进去，开始了新的一轮进攻。


End file.
